Something Stupid
by Abigail Blossom
Summary: In "Lancelots Schatten" hat Gwen einen Armreif bekommen. Als sie bemerkte, was er eigentlich bedeutete, hat sie ihn weggeworfen. Was wäre, wenn dieser Reif nun in die falschen Hände gerät? Bitte nicht alles zu ernst nehmen ; Viel Spaß!
1. Chapter 1

_Angst raste durch ihren Körper, ließ sie zittern. Verzweifelt warf sie sich zwischen die beiden Männer, die vor ihren Augen um Leben und Tod kämpften. Um sie. _

„_Bitte! Hört auf! Bitte!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und Tränen stürzten ihre Wangen hinab. _

_Der Schmerz in seinen Augen war unbeschreiblich. Sie hatte ihn gebrochen, den Mann, den sie liebte, über alles in dieser Welt. Alles Leben schien aus ihm gewichen zu sein. Was hatte sie nur getan? _

_Feste Hände hielten ihre Schultern gepackt, trieben sie in Richtung der Kerker. Ihre Füße gaben ihr keinen Halt mehr, sie stolperte. Die Wachen zogen sie weiter._

_Im Kerker kehrte das Zittern zurück, schüttelte jeden Teil ihres Körpers und ihrer Seele. Verzweifelt vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ihr Armreif berührte sanft ihre Wange. _

_Der Armreif. Er war ein Geschenk gewesen. Von ihrer ersten großen Liebe. Doch nun war alles zerstört. _

_Sie riss den Reif von ihrem Handgelenk und schleuderte ihn von sich. _

_Dann brach Gwen weinend zusammen. _

Endlich war Feierabend. Merlin freute sich riesig, besonders, weil er heute wieder mit seinem Kumpel Gwaine durch die Tavernen ziehen konnte. Eigentlich war er nicht besonders trinkfest, aber das machte die Abende irgendwie lustiger.

So, als sie nun zusammen das „Rising Sun" erreichten, waren sie beide ausgesprochen guter Laune. Drinnen war es schon gut voll, also setzten sich die beiden zu ein paar Soldaten, die würfelten und tranken. Gwaine machte sich gleich auf den Weg zur Theke, um zwei Krüge Met zu holen.

„Merlin, trinken wir auf eine gelungene Woche!", rief er, als er zurückkam und sich auf die Bank quetschte. Merlin nahm den Krug und die beiden stießen an.

Den zweiten tranken sie auf Camelot, den dritten auf das gewonnene Würfelspiel, den vierten auf die Freundschaft, den fünften auf die Frauen und an den sechsten konnte sich Merlin schon nicht mehr so recht erinnern.

Die Männer der Tavernenrunde spielten Lug und Trug, würfelten um die nächste Runde Met und Wein oder um die leichten Mädchen. Schließlich, als der Abend schon bedeutend fortgeschritten war, entschieden sie, jeden, der ein Spiel verlor, ein Kleidungsstück ausziehen zu lassen.

Gwaine, der schon nicht mehr besonders sicher auf seinen Füßen stand, befand das als eine wunderbare Idee und Merlin stimmte ihm aus vollem Herzen zu. Er war schon lange nicht mehr so locker und fröhlich gewesen. Dass er beim Anstoßen mit seinem Kumpel die Hälfte des Mets über seine Hose schüttete, störte ihn nicht besonders.

Die ersten Würfel wurden geworfen und schon bald war klar, dass sich der einzige Ritter der Runde zuerst entblättern musste. Dieser Mann hatte ungewaschnene Haare und ein verschwitztes Gesicht. Als er sein Hemd ablegte, offenbarte er eine recht üppige Brustbehaarung. Außerdem hatte er, wie Merlin fand, keine besonders ansehnliche Figur.

Allgemeines Gelächter dröhnte, als sich der Ritter wieder hinsetzte. Wieder wurden die Würfelbecher geschüttelt und über das Schicksal des nächsten Mannes entschieden.

So zog sich der Abend dahin und die Männer immer weiter aus. Gwaine saß nur noch kichernd in seiner Unterbekleidung da und lehnte sich an Merlins Schulter. Der dicke, verschwitzte Ritter trug noch seine Hosen, worüber allseitige Erleichterung herrschte.

Merlin war noch ganz angezogen, aber er ahnte schon, dass das nicht so bleiben würde. Und richtig –Die Würfel fielen und nach recht mühevollem Nachzählen grölte jemand: „He, Dienerbursche. Zeig uns, was unter deinem Halstuch ist. Du bist schon ein Hübscher…" Er verhaspelte sich und hustete.

Grinsend löste Merlin also den Knoten in seinem Nacken und warf das Tuch in die Runde. Doch die Männer gaben sich damit nicht zufrieden, schlugen auf den Tisch und brüllen: „Das Hemd auch! Das Hemd auch!" Also begann er, an der Verschnürung herumzufummeln. Gar nicht so leicht, wenn man immer mal wieder alles doppelt sah. Bald hatte er es geschafft und setzte sich unter lautem Gejohle wieder hin.

Mitternacht war schon lange vergangen, als Merlin mit Gwaine schließlich Arm in Arm die Taverne verließ. Irgendwie hatte er sein Hemd verloren, also ging er oben herum unbekleidet. Aber das machte nichts, die Nachtluft kühlte so schön.

„Merlin…", lallte Gwaine. „Komm, lass uns…uns noch ´n kleinen Schpazier…gang machn." Die Idee klang gut, vielleicht könnte er jetzt noch nicht so gut schlafen, fand Merlin. Also schwankten die beiden hinaus in den Wald.

Nach einer Weile wurde ihnen das Laufen zu langweilig, vor allem jedoch hatte Merlin immer mehr Probleme damit, aufrecht zu bleiben. Also zog er Gwaine mit sich zu Boden, und so blieben sie dort einfach sitzen.

„Guck mal.", sagte der plötzlich, begann, um Merlin herumzukrabbeln und einen Kreis in den Boden zu malen. „Jetzt sitzn wir in nem Zauberkreis."

„Nein, nein, nein", widersprach er. „Zu einem Zauberkreis gehört noch viel mehr." Er stand auf, wankte ein wenig und fügte einen ziemlich schiefen Drudenfuß in der Mitte hinzu. Dann häufte er an jeder Spitze ein paar kleine Steine auf. „Und jetzt", ergänzte er, „brauchen wir noch ein paar Kräuter."

Gwaine nickte und deutete zwischen die Bäume. „Da drübn is der Fluss, vielleicht findn wir da ja n paar gute Kräuter."

Am Fluss pflückte Merlin einige Blätter von einer Pflanze ab und überlegte dann, ob es nicht eine gute Idee wäre, noch ein wenig Wasser mitzunehmen und über den Zauberkreis zu gießen.

Vorsichtig lehnte er sich über das Ufer, weil ihm irgendetwas sagte, dass es nicht gut wäre, jetzt in den Fluss zu fallen. Er formte aus seinen Händen eine kleine Schale und schöpfte Wasser.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Zauberkreis entdeckte er, dass sich das Mondlicht in der Oberfläche seines Wassers spiegelte. Es war Vollmond. Hübsch.

„Guck, jetzt musst du das Wasser über die Steine gießn.", erklärte Gwaine. Merlin tat es, so ordentlich er konnte. „Und jetzt musst du ne Beschwörung sagn."

Merlin überlegte einen Moment und murmelte dann ein paar schaurig klingende Wörter.

„Guut.", freute sich sein Kumpel. „Jetzt könn wir schlafn." Damit war er sehr zufrieden, denn langsam merkte er, wie er müde wurde. Also legten sich die beiden in den Zauberkreis und schliefen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen schien die Sonne sehr hell in Merlins Augen. Das fand sein Kopf überhaupt nicht gut. Stöhnend rollte er sich auf den Bauch, um dem schrecklichen Licht zu entgehen. Dann hörte er ein Brechgeräusch aus einiger Entfernung und hob den Kopf. Gwaine stand da und entleerte seinen Magen ins Gebüsch.

Plötzlich knackte es leise neben ihm. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah einen Mann, der sich vor Überraschung nicht einmal Mühe gab, seine Blöße zu bedecken.


	2. Chapter 2

„Lancelot!", rief Merlin und setzte sich auf. Zu schwungvoll, wie er feststellte, denn sofort wurde ihm schwindelig. Also legte er sich wieder hin. „Was…was tust du hier? Wie bist du hierher gekommen?" „Anscheinend", begann Lancelot und setzte neben Merlin auf die Erde, „hat mich jemand wiederbelebt." „Der Zauberkreis…", überlegte Merlin und schaute sich vorsichtig um. Da lag eine eigenartig aussehende Münze auf dem Boden. Merkwürdig. Vielleicht hatte er ja, betrunken, wie er gewesen war, ein magisches Amulett ausgegraben. Zufälle gab es…

Gwaine kam aus dem Gebüsch gewankt. Offensichlich war er mit Erbrechen fertig. „Das tat gut!", seufzte er und wollte sich gerade setzen, als er Lancelot erblickte. Ein nicht übermäßig kluger Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. „Lancelot…Was zum..?"

Dieser zuckte nur grinsend die Achseln.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er.

Merlin startete einen weiteren Versuch, sich aufzusetzten, der diesmal erfolgreich war.

„Wir könnten nach Camelot zurückgehen."

„Merlin." Lancelot verdrehte die Augen.

„Was denn?"

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, ich bin nackt. Wie kommt das denn vor Arthur, wenn ich einfach in den Thronsaal gehe und sage: Hallo, ich möchte bitte eine Privataudienz bei Königin Guinevere?"

Merlin und Gwaine lachten. Das brachte Merlin allerdings auf den Gedanken, dass weder er noch sein Freund ein Hemd hatten. Auch nicht gut.

„Vielleicht sollten wir erstmal in die Taverne zurückgehen, und sehen, ob wir unsere Kleider zurückkriegen. Dann können wir auch gleich nach einer Hose für Lancelot gucken."

„Gute Idee.", stimmten die beiden anderen ihm zu.

Also machten sich die drei eher unzureichend bekleideten Männer auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Die Taverne war um diese Uhrzeit natürlich leer. Nun, nicht ganz. Der dicke, behaarte Ritter lag auf einer Bank und schnarchte laut. Überall auf den Tischen lagen Würfel, Spielkarten und Kleidungsstücke herum. Irgendwo hier mussten auch ihre Hemden sein.

Merlin begann zu suchen und fand schließlich auch etwas. Zuerst sein Halstuch, dann die Hemden. Sehr gut.

Lancelot nahm sich ebenfalls ein wenig Kleidung, es war ja eigentlich egal, wem sie wirklich gehörte.

„Jetzt sind wir alle elegant genug für einen Königsbesuch.", stellte Merlin fest und die anderen beiden lachten.

Und genau dort gingen sie jetzt hin. Arthur würde bestimmt nicht besonders glücklich darüber sein, dass Merlin in der letzten Nacht dezent betrunken gewesen war, aber egal.

Als sie vor der Tür von Arthurs Schlafzimmer standen, schlug Lancelot vor: „Merlin? Vielleicht gehst du zuerst rein…" Merlin nickte und öffnete die Tür. Kaum, dass er drin war… „MERLIN!" Arthur stand da und starrte ihn wütend an. Er versuchte es erstmal auf die unschuldige Tour. „Was ist denn?" Außerdem dröhnte das Echo vom Geschrei immer noch in seinem Kopf. „Was ist? Du fragst mich, WAS IST? Du warst heute Morgen nicht da und ich musste hören, dass du dich gestern Abend in einer Taverne ausgezogen hast!" Oh. Anscheinend hatte die Geschichte schon die Runde gemacht. Blöd. Während Merlin nach einer Ausrede suchte, fiel sein Blick auf einen großen Knutschfleck an Arthurs Hals. Aha! Der König von Camelot hatte sich also in der letzten Nacht zwischen die Schenkel seiner Königin begeben. Sollte er sich gar nicht so aufspielen.

„Am besten verbringst du den Tag im Kerker. Da kühlst du vielleicht ein bisschen ab." Arthur packte Merlin am Kragen und schleppte ihn hinaus, ehe dieser protestieren konnte. Als sie jedoch das Zimmer verließen, liefen sie geradewegs in Gwaine und Lancelot hinein. Der hatte, wie Merlin feststellte, blöderweise kein Hemd an.

Als Arthur die beiden entdeckte, ließ er ihn los und starrte Lancelot an. Dann rannte er in sein Zimmer zurück und schlug die Tür zu. Gleich sofort riss er sie wieder auf und schloss sie dann doch wieder.

Die drei starrten die Tür an. Schließlich zuckte Gwaine die Schultern und wollte gerade weitergehen, als Arthur sich endlich entschied, herauszukommen. „WACHEN!"

Der Ritter lehnte seinen Kopf an die Zellenwand. Der König war sehr böse auf ihn geworden, als er erfahren hatte, dass er seine Nachtwache in der Taverne verbracht hatte. Nach einer endlosen Predigt über Pflicht und Ehre, während der er so geschwitzt hatte, dass seine Unterwäsche immer noch klebte, war er in den Kerker geworfen worden. Unglücklicherweise hatte er sein Hemd verloren, sodass er das Kettenhemd direkt auf die Haut gezogen hatte. Langsam begann es irgendwie zu stinken.

Er befreite sich vorsichtig aus dem Metallteil und sammelte dann ein wenig Stroh, um sich die Achseln auszuwischen. Außer, dass es furchtbar kratzte, brachte es gar nichts.

Frustriert setzte er sich wieder hin. Gleich sofort sprang er wieder auf, denn er hatte sich auf irgendwas draufgesetzt. Ein Armreif. Hübsch.

Er hob ihn auf und sah ihn sich genauer an. Bis jetzt hatte er noch niemandem gewagt zu erzählen, dass er heimlich gerne Frauenschmuck trug. Wenn der Armreif ihm jetzt noch passte…Er tat es. Wenigstens etwas Gutes hatte der Tag im Kerker.

Merlin, Gwaine und Lancelot waren einzeln in drei nebeneinanderliegende Zellen geworfen worden.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Merlin, der sich jetzt schon langweilte.

„Wir spielen _Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst_.", schlug Gwaine vor. Lancelot lachte, aber der Vorschlag wurde abgelehnt. Also schwiegen sie sich ein wenig an, bis dieser plötzlich anfing zu singen: „_In the merry month of may, from me home I started, left the girls of Tuam nearly broken hearted…_"

Merlin, der das Lied aus den Tavernen kannte, sang eifrig mit: „_Saluted father dear, kissed me darling mother, drank a pint of beer, me grief and tears to smother…_"

Der Ritter hob überrascht den Kopf. Irgendwo drüben im Kerker wurde ein bekanntes Volkslied gesungen. Es erinnerte ihn an die Zeit, wo er noch ganz neu in Camelot gewesen war. Damals hatte es noch bei den Rittern den schmucken Sir Lancelot gegeben. Ach ja…

Damals, als er gerade seine Ausbildung begonnen hatte, hatte man sich erzählt, dass ein junger Mann den Kronprinzen herausgefordert hatte. Er hatte den Kampf zwar verloren, aber dafür großen Eindruck hinterlassen.

Seine starken Arme, wundervoll definiert, hatten stolz und kraftvoll sein Schwert geführt. Ein edles, sonnengeküsstes Gesicht mit tiefen, dunklen Augen. Die ganze Schönheit umrahmt von elegant fallendem Haar.

Lächelnd lehnte sich der Ritter wieder an die Zellenwand. Zeit, sich ein wenig den schönen Erinnerungen hinzugeben.

Auf der anderen Seite des Kerkers hatten Merlin, Gwaine und Lancelot wieder nichts zu tun. Sie hatten schon genug Runden _Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst_ gespielt. Eine Pause entstand, in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Merlin dachte darüber nach, was eigentlich in den letzten Stunden passiert war. Insgesamt kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er wahlweise seinen Kopf schütteln, in der Hand vergraben oder gegen die Wand schlagen wollte. Er schwor sich, nie wieder so viel zu trinken.

„Wollen wir wieder was singen?", fragte Gwaine in die Stille hinein. „Fällt jemandem was ein?" Lancelot seufzte und fragte: „Soll ich euch was vorsingen?" „Oh ja!", stimmten Merlin und sein bester Freund freudig zu, denn Lancelot hatte wirklich eine tolle Stimme.

Der begann also: „_Buachaill ón Éirne mé 's bhréagfainn cailín deas óg. Ní iarrfainn bó spré léi tá mé fhéin saibhir go leor…_" Das Lied war schön, aber diese Sprache hatte Merlin noch nie gehört. Sie klang irgendwie…nun, auf jeden Fall beeindruckend.

Der Ritter erwachte aus einem nicht allzu erholsamen Nickerchen auf dem Kerkerboden. Nach all den Stunden, die er nun schon hier verbracht hatte, roch seine Kleidung wirklich nicht mehr gut. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, stank es in der Zelle ein wenig.

Nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte, fragte er sich, was ihn eigentlich geweckt hatte. Dann hörte er es. Drüben sang schon wieder jemand. Diesmal allerdings etwas etwas Schönes…Ein Liebeslied, wie es ihm schien. Die Stimme, die zu hören war, war männlich und weich wie Samt. Süß wie eine Liebkosung.

Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das schon wieder an Sir Lancelot. Der hatte eine Stimme gehabt, die klang wie die eines gefallenen Engels. Jedenfalls für seine Ohren. Jetzt, wo er sich erinnerte, kam ihm Lancelot sowieso wie ein Engel vor. Diese Schönheit, der Mut, die Stärke…Ein Mann zum Träumen.

Dann fasste er einen Entschluss.


End file.
